kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Difference Engine
Difference Engine holds it all together, like a piece of old chewing gum. 'The Story thus Far.' ---- Simply The Best Chat Room Evar!! Introduction Very good chatroom you must admit. All users there are great, especially Storageheater, whose links are 100% Appropriate, and sponsored by PizzaHut. You can go there and talk to anyone and they will have a fun time talking to you. Just watch out for the plotholes. Moderators, and stuff *''Mossystump'' He's really great, or something. *''JohannasGarden.'' Little is known about this moderator, except she has a Moose which tends to her Gardening and poetry needs. JohannasGarden is also scripted by a team of experts, and nothing she types is her own work. This week has been especially difficult since the particular writer normally writes for Rachel off Friends so it's all about hair and whining. *''Genx'' He's the owner (again) of DE, and also a boyscout, age 23. *''Solsund'' Mysteriously vanished once he became a moderator. A slightly unbalanced individual, can normally be found complaining about shoddy programming and bragging about the amazing games he'll create but no ones ever gotten a look at them. Often suffers from delusions of grandeur, such as believing he's one of the rooms stand-up comics. *''Storageheater'' Absolutely fabulous fellow who has recently adopted an amazingly adorable troll affectionately named Mrs Wagga. After Jo learned about this her jealousy pushed her to ban Mrs Wagga, Storageheater still hasn't recovered. Also president of the UK George Michael fanclub and anti-awesomegoodlookingstylishvampireswithgreathair league. *''Laxaria'' Smart, funny, charismatic, creative. A great choice for president, but unfortunately, isn't running due to multiple felonies. *''GormanGhast'' A sprawling, confusing, unsettling British edifice. Also fiction by Mervyn Peake Iron_Wofle used to reside here, but no-one knows where he went. The 2 most plausible theories are either kidnapped by ninjas, or he is currently the room owner of Ostelhoven, the creepy norwegian room. These theories can be easily checked, but no-one's taken the effort of looking... 'Users' ---- 'Celebrities' ---- Some local celebrities to be found in the Difference Engine include rpxx, Solsund, SkylaMaster, and Genx. Genx is teh awesomesauce. The Coterie The Coterie is a group of regulars who are either adults or who can successfully pretend to be. An often heard question in the chat is "what's a coterie"? If you must ask, rather than either knowing or at minimum having the attention span necessary to use Google, then you are not in it. Members of the coterie include Storageheater, rpxx, JohannasGarden, khixan, Seiferf, Solsund and others to be self nominated later. Beware, unworthy self nominators! Odd things will be said about you that you will not even recognize as mockery. Favorite activities of the Coterie include: * MST3K gaming: playing bad games that are not simply bad, but inspiringly, awesomely bad, and making fun of them in chat. Favorites include They Lose It, Parachute Retrospect, Knights of Rock, The Gunsmith, Sonic RPG eps 1, Topaz Conquest, Three Dancing Fairies, The Return, Sprint, Extreme Luge Canyon, Captain Marvel, but the all time Hall of Fame MST3K game is Rock Climbing School. * Trying for the n'th time to explain to some 15 year old why homophobia isn't cool * Talking about various adult activities including those that have to be described using words that the kids won't understand. Luckily many members of the Coterie have a lot of practice in this. A Note on MST3K Gaming - The title of Best MST3K Game is hotly contested and in a state of constant flux, especially over the controversial edits of Rock Climbing School. Storageheater adds: Well, it definitely deserves a very high spot, and the broken version IS the all time classic, but it needs to be said it's not as good as it '''was' therefore there's a potential for more profound awfulness.'' 'Regulars' ---- There are also regular players: LTnutria, Storageheater, A_Wise_Fish, Glorai, mosh2841, Troz, Seiferf, GreenGiant, PlagueRattus, FriskoHardy, Tehmonkeyman, JohannasGarden and Bitx, MasterAno ' *''Skeelful08 Arrogant and uninformative, Skeelful08 is largely known for his role as the Yellow Power Ranger, which he played for around 13 years following the program's decline. Stinks of vodka and urine, claims it's just that the chair is old. *''PlagueRattus'' A.K.A. Wookey Hole's Dusky Queen Of Soul. Comes free with a digital-quality minidish, and is subject to frequent oscillations. *''TeamEgoFrisk'' (viz. FriskoHardy) Frisk generated such a wall of obscenity that Kongregate.com began censoring every third word typed, purely in self defence. When the name started to show up as Fris****Hardy, you could be sure that the Mods weren't far away. He was forced a name change, so as to not upset users. *''Tehmonkeyman'' Apparently had some sort of misadventure involving a milk float. Little is known of this but it was probably just a fleshwound. *''CheshireHalli'' DE's hyper little ball of sunshine that rawrs and eats people's heads off, aside from various other activities. Rarely seen unattached to Legend_D, many users of DE used to think they were secretly conjoined. *''Khixan'' A fan of Loops Of Zen. Also graduated to Fruity Loops of Zen. *''Rhazazarak'' We know nothing about him, but he is not the mother queen of an alien spaceship off earth. Nor has he ever touched us innapropriately *''LTnutria'' -- Currently in temporary residence in the happy farm, as the men in white coats called it. Some crazy person talking about her "special place" also known as her "Can" *''a_wise_fish'' -- Missing, Presumed Dead. Will offer you chocolate and then try to hug you, although it's not actually chocolate. Yeah, it's that.. It's best to attempt an 'air hug' and keep an eye on where his hands are. Avoid eye contact, and be aware of where the exits are at all times. Be wary of his strange necrophilia. *''Seiferf'' Can often be found almost completely submerged by the foliage of his enormous, garish corsage, which he insists on wearing to commemorate his Scottish/Icelandic heritage. Tells astonishingly bad jokes and can't recall the name of a single girl in existence. In med school. Befriend him for free drugs. *''Bitx'' Seriously, who is this guy? All that's known is that he likes Pancakes. Why, we don't know. *''SamsterSamster'' He's not very interesting.. Although he's a regular... Why is he here? He's just wasting space.. He's shockingly good at Papa's Pizzaria, though. *''MasterAno'' A funny old chap,who talks about nothing but himself, he is very selfish indeed. *''Dafcraft'' Always speaking the truth even when it stings. Calls out neckbeards and brings light to their dark caves. Noteworthy Idiots ---- Some noteworthy idiots include the twat of many accounts, maeda (aka jackskelton43), zerotohero, Safe1, skeelful08, and zachjohnson, among others. Freaks. Traitors ---- Traitors thus far include SilverSonic105 for just being alive. Nobodies ---- At one point or another, DTKSilhouette joined the ranks of DE, but no one knows where he is now, or cares for that matter. MrViral is also a noteworthy member of the DE. He is known for his nonviolent protests and emo moments. '''The Difference Engine War of 2009 ---- The Difference Engine has had one notable war in it's history. The Difference Engine War of 2009 (commonly abbreviated to "DEW09"). This war was started when Archduke Ferdinand The Mossilites (Followers of MossyStump) declared war on the Genxians (I'll give you three guesses). The Mossilites were fighting for harder punishments than Banning. The Genxians were fighting for longer bans. The Trozjans( Troz's Homeboys) were a third party who wanted to remain neutral, but were somehow dragged into the war. After all the fighting was over, the Mossilites claimed to have won the war, this is not known to be fact, as not much is known about the war as all documented information on it was destroyed (By the Mossilites). All that is left, is the legend. The Trozjans recently opened a small café in main street difference engine during the midsts of the war, this may be the reason why the Trozjans were dragged into the war, as there coffee was the main source of energy for all parties during the time that the battles raged. '"Why Choose The Difference Engine?"' ---- Rarely someone asks "Why should I stay in this room?", for two reasons. 1. We are a great room filled with great people with great mods that we usually have one (at least!) online for. 2. People who generally ask that question usually can't even spell that much correctly. 3. Its just Pro 4. Mossy's logic to add a number 3. to skeel's already defined two reasons. Silly Mossy! The Can Tuna (also known as LTnutria) lives in a platinum can with padded walls (she like those) The can weighs about 144,443,850 tons, so it obviously can't be moved, the only way to open it is if you have the key which she has as she is in the can (skeelful08: Can I has Can?). The can is indestructible and has lasers and knifes for defenses against magnets. It also has 2 cranes for picking up thing and people. Some of the Peeps of the Difference Engine that have the key the the Light Tuna Can are the following: Hyperbutterfly, Genx, brynb, glorai, SilverSonic105, a_wise_fish, and MossyStump!!! Though he has tried, skeel has never gotten in, resulting in many painful deaths. Unfortunately, all we have is a hologram. | O--LTCK | --Skeelful 22:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) --MossyStump 16:19, 18 March 2009 (UCT) --Skeelful 21:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) are hay lol Category:Deleted chat rooms